1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-powered skating dolls.
2. Background Art
Dolls achieving forward motion by various mechanisms that alternately move a pair of pivotally mounted members in the form of legs are known in the art. Naturally, skating dolls or dolls which move forwardly on wheeled appendages are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,222, 3,465,473, 3,038,275, 2,243,043, 1,550,309 and 1,261,528 disclose dolls of this type. Despite considerable advances in the general field of walking dolls, theses dolls generally tend to be either highly complicated and therefore expensive or, if more simple, awkward or mechanical in appearance in the course of their movement. It would be highly desirable to devise a relatively simple skating doll which moves in a highly realistic manner.